A new method will be studied for eliminating nerve cells and interstitial cells from hydra. If successful, such a pilot program will lead to an examination of the role of nerve cells in hydra's behavior and development. The method involves treating hydra with high concentrations of colchicine or colcemid. This results in the intestitial cells being engulfed by the epithelial cells and being digested. Many nerve cells similarly engulfed, and new nerves are not regenerated because interstitial cells, which form nerves, are absent. Nerve cells fall to 2% of their original numbers within 2 weeks. In this study, I will attempt to improve the colchicine treatment so that all nerves are eliminated. In addition, the tissue which remains will be analyzed to determine whether or not it is damaged by the colchicine treatment.